


Family Portrait

by MomoMoon115



Series: Reasons I Love You [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aideen Rory, Amara Rathaway, Elisabeth Snart, Engaged, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hartmon, M/M, Michael Snart, Original Female Child - Freeform, Original Male Child, Polyamory, Sexual Situations, coldflash - Freeform, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin convinces Mick to take some family portraits. Mick's not so sure, but surprisingly it ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

“Micky, please?”

“No, Cait.” Mick rasped as he turned to face her.

“Why not? I know you’re not comfortable with others, but it’s just Iris. You even like Iris.” Caitlin frowned at Mick.

Mick sighed as he removed the sheet from his head. “I just don’t, okay?”

Caitlin cupped Mick’s face and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You have to shave.” Caitlin said, making a face.

“If I remember correctly, you liked my stubbly an hour ago.” he countered flicking his eyes to below her waist.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “Don’t change the topic.”

Mick sighed. “You changed it first.”

Mick pulled the sheet over his head again before turning to face away from Caitlin in the bed.

Caitlin pouted. She sat up and pressed her bare breasts onto his back as she pulled the sheet away.

“Come on, Mick. Talk to me.”

Mick was silent for a few seconds before turning to face Caitlin again. He stared at Caitlin one arm propping his head as the other fell onto Caitlin’s bare hip. Caitlin followed Mick and propped her head up in the palm of her hand.

“What if something bad happens?” Mick muttered under his breath.

Caitlin frowned.

“Nothing bad’s gonna happen, Micky.” she said as she stroked his cheek bones with her thumb.

“You don’t know that.”

“Mick, your place is here.” Caitlin said bringing the hand at her hip up to her heart. “And, I’m not talking about my boobs.”

Mick smirked.

“You have a family that loves you. Please, don’t forget that.” Caitlin whispered.

“The last time I had a family I burnt them alive in my family home.”

“You’re a different person, Mick. You have your moments, but I know that you know you’re not like that anymore. At last not as much.”

Mick stayed quiet as his eyes traced over Caitlin’s face.

“If you won’t do it for me, then at least do it for Aideen. She’s going to want pictures with her father when she’s older.”

“Family pictures makes this so official.” Mick rasped as his hand pushed hair from Caitlin’s face.

“Isn’t that what you wanted when you asked to marry me?” Caitlin replied.

“Yes, but it’s the official that makes me scared.” Mick’s thumb traced across Caitlin’s lower lip. Caitlin parted her lips and lightly bit at Mick’s thumb.

“The Mick Rory I know is never scared. Arrogant and cocky? Definitely. But never scared.”

“Only when it involves you.” Mick almost growled.

“Dr. Caitlin Rory.” Caitlin murmured as she lifted her left hand to see the simple gold band wrapped around her ring finger gleam in the moonlight.

Mick ‘hmmed’ in agreement.

“Mick and Caitlin Rory with their daughter Aideen Rory. It sounds amazing.”

“I’ll do it.” Mick said suddenly.

“You will?” Caitlin rasped, her words filled with hope.

Mick nodded. “It’s time I take back full control of my life.”

“I’m so proud of you, Mick.” Caitlin said as she leaned in to brush her lips against Mick’s. She pulled away, but Mick captured her lips in another sweet kiss.

“I love you.” Mick said gruffly.

“I love you, too.” Caitlin replied with a happy smile.

Caitlin glanced at the clock over their TV. it read 2:45 am. “We should sleep soon. I’ve got work tomorrow and I’ll call Iris to let her know.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

“I know, hun, It’s only for thirty minutes. an hour at most. I just need to look at some paperwork with Cisco. It’s not easy being the head of S.T.A.R Labs even if Cisco and I are partners.”

Mick pulled Caitlin close to his body and trailed his rough hands down to her abdomen. “You owe me.”

Caitlin giggled in response as she trailed her hand down his lower back to squeeze at his butt. “You. Are gonna owe me.” she whispered into his ear.

Mick groaned. “One more round?”

“We need to get some sleep.” Caitlin grinned in response.

“Please?” Mick asked as his hand dipped between Caitlin’s legs.

Caitlin gasped lightly in response, but caught Mick’s hand. “Maybe later in the morning. If Aideen isn’t awake early.”

Mick sucked at his finger to tease Caitlin. She lightly smacked his hand in response. “Time to sleep.” she said seriously.

Caitlin fixed the sheet covering them as they settled themselves into their comfortable bed to sleep.

oO0Oo

Caitlin dressed Aideen in Iris’ room as she and Mick got ready for their family portrait shoot. Caitlin wore an icy blue sun dress while Mick was forced into dark wash fitted jeans and a dark polo shirt. Aideen was currently being dressed in a bright pink dress and white stockings along with a pair of shiny, black shoes with a small heel.

Caitlin carried Aideen in her arms while Mick led them into the living room.

“Okay, now you two can just relax in here while I take some solo shots of our little Aideen in the yard.” Iris said as she sat Mick and Caitlin down in from of the TV. Iris was just starting to show. Caitlin had congratulated her and Eddie a while ago when they announced Iris’ pregnancy. They were all happy that they were all going to have kids around the same age.  

“I’ll be back soon.”

Caitlin immediately grabbed onto Mick’s hand. “I’m nervous, Micky. What if Deens gives Iris trouble. You know how she gets when she has to pose.”

“She’ll be fine. As long as she’s having fun, she’ll be completely fine. Iris, is good with her anyway.” Mick replied giving caitlin’s hand a light squeeze.

Caitlin smiled brightly when she heard Aideen and Iris laughing. They came in about half an hour later, Aideen running through the kitchen and jumping straight onto Daddy’s lap.

“I took pictures on the monkey bars!” she said excitedly, bouncing in Mick’s lap.

“How did it go?” Caitlin asked.

“It was lovely, Caitlin. I’ll show you the pictures after we’re done with the family photos. Aideen is such a beautiful child.”

Caitlin looked at Mick worriedly, but Mick just stood up with Aideen in his arms and a large smile on his face. Mick held out a hand for Caitlin to take as they followed Iris outside into the yard.

“Mick, you first.” Iris said motioning for him to sit on the large, bright white bench with Aideen.

“Just act natural. Anything you’d normally do while playing with Aideen is totally fine.”

Mick nodded. The first picture was a bit tight. Mick was just holding Aideen and smiling at the camera. After a few shots of that, Iris stopped.

“Just act as if the camera isn’t here. Move around a bit.”

Mick snuggled his face into Aideen's tummy as she laughed and Iris took the picture. Soon enough Iris had pictures of Aideen riding on Mick’s back, Aideen and Mick laying in the grass, Aideen being held upside down, and more.

Caitlin looked at the pair with a soft smile. Mick’s deep chuckles filled the air and she couldn’t be any happier.

“You’re turn, Mommy.” Iris said as she motioned Caitlin to take over with Aideen.

Caitlin smiled as she held Aideen’s hand and posed for the camera like movie stars. Iris took another picture of them pretending to do grass angels across from each other. Then another of them on their stomachs, looking at each other, and smiling brightly with their heads in their hands. The last picture was of Caitlin lying in the grass and Aideen sitting on her stomach with her hands up in the air.

Mick looked on at the two with absolute love. His fiance and his daughter were having so much fun with these pictures. He was glad that Caitlin managed to get him to agree to doing the shoot. Both of his girls looks beautiful.

Iris motioned Mick over to start the full family photos. They started on the bench Mick’s arm around Caitlin and Aideen sitting between them. They all smiled brightly into the camera. Mick pulled Aideen into his lap and Iris moved closer. Aideen laid her head on Mick’s shoulder. Her hair covered half her face, but it was a gorgeous and loving picture of the family.

Mick suddenly stood up quickly and threw Aideen high into the air. Caitlin laughed as she cheered them on, her hands also out in the air. Iris took another of Aideen being carried in Mick’s left arm and another wrapped around Caitlin. He looked down at her with absolute love in his eyes. Caitlin had moved to lean into Mick, so that only half her face was showing.

There was another photo of both Caitlin and Mick kissing Aideens cheeks while she laughed. Mick put Aideen down and she ran to the play set Iris had in the backyard. Caitlin was about to follow, but Mick pulled Caitlin back to him by the arm and into a short kiss. Iris took the picture. Mick smiled as they pulled away and picked up Caitlin in his arms to swing her in a circle. Iris took pictures of the two furiously and moved to get a few more of Aideen in the swing set.

Iris took another picture of Mick kissing bending down to kiss Aideen’s hand in the sunset. Caitlin pulled Aideen into her lap to sit on the grass and Iris took pictures of that as well. Iris took a few more pictures of the three before stopping and calling it a day.

“The pictures will be gorgeous, Caitlin. I’ll have them all for you in a couple days, okay?” Iris said as they were leaving.

“Thanks so much, Iris. You’re amazing.” Caitlin said as they waved goodbye.

oO0Oo

The Rogues, Team Flash, and Joe walked into caitlin and Mick’s lightly decorated apartment for Aideen’s third birthday. Light pink and ice blue ribbon decorated the chairs and the walls matching with the helium balloons taped to the walls. Aideen ran out to greet Michael, Elisabeth, Barry and Len’s newest addition to the family, and Hartley, Cisco, and Lisa’s adopted daughter, Amara. Their polyamorous relationship is best left to be explained at another time— it’s complicated. Extremely. But somehow it works.

“I didn’t know Mick was one for being fatherly.” Shawna said as she gazed at their walls, newly decorated with family photos.

“Mick is quite the father.” Hartley added as he pushed his glasses up.  

“Guys, come on. Mick is a perfectly fine father.” Barry defended.  

“You guys should have seen him. Mick’s the most loving father I’ve ever seen outside of my own.” Iris praised.

Caitlin smiled brightly at Mick who’d stayed silently throughout the conversation. “Mick’s a lovely father. Now, you all are welcomed to take a seat.”

They heard their kids squealing in laughter from Aideen’s room. Len handed a fussy Elisabeth over to Barry who reached into the baby bag for formula.

“I’ll help you set the table.” Len said as he followed Mick into the kitchen.

“Nice photos.”

“Yeah.” Mick rasped back as he took the chicken out of the oven.

“I’m happy for you, Mick. You’ve changed a lot. For the better.”

Mick stared at Len and nodded. “You, too.”

“We must have done something right. I’m glad you were able to do this. You needed to take charge of your life. I’m glad Dr. Snow has been the one able to help.”

“It seems the kid has done a number on you too, Snart.”

Len chuckled deeply. “That he has.” he replied as his eyes searched for Barry sitting in the living room.

Mick handed Len the salad and they both made their way into the living room. Mick set the chicken down in the middle of the table before going to call the kids to eat. He stopped in the hallway. The photo of himself holding up Aideen with pride and his arm around Caitlin was hung on the wall. He raised a hand to trace over the picture where the burns on his arm showed.

“Micky?” Caitlin’s voice came from down the hall. “Aren’t you gonna call the kids?”

“Uh… yeah.” Mick’s deep voice replied. “I’ll get them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the Reasons I Love You series. I have about 2 more fics planned to add to this series, but there may be more if I get more domestic killerwave ideas.


End file.
